


Two Hearts Beating As One

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes its place directly after chapter 14 of funfan's wonderful story 'And Now The Whole World Knows'.<br/>Marco needs to take a shower after Marcel has spilled the milk all over him and he still doesn't know if Seb will come to him and forgive him his huge mistakes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts Beating As One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Now The Whole World Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372264) by [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/pseuds/funfan). 



> Dear funfan, this story is for you! Thank you so much for allowing me to use your wonderful character Seb. I really adore him and I'm happy that Marco realized what a fool he has been.  
> Hopefully, Seb will allow him to make it up for his stupid behavior!
> 
> Dear readers, I hope that you will like this oneshot, please let me know if you do. I love funfan's story so much and my fingers ached to type a story about the two boys that gets them into a very intimate situation. This is also for all of you who wanted to read about them sharing more than kisses, as well!  
> This story has explicit sexual content, so be warned.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Dulinneth who beta-read the first part. All remaining mistakes are mine and will be corrected after the rest of the beta.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Marco slowly undressed his milk-stained clothes, letting them drop down to the floor of the large bathroom. He felt tired and excited at the same time and he was unsure if Seb would stay away from him after their big argument and his own damn indecision about what he truly wanted.

He sighed and looked in the mirror hanging over the sink, watching his face looking back at him for a while. The milk had destroyed his hairdo and Marco pulled a face at his own picture. “You're such an idiot, Reus!” he muttered to himself. Seb had always been everything he wanted and he had almost lost him because of his own stupidity, arrogance and blindness. Not to mention his self-righteousness. Marco sighed and turned away from his reflection, not able to look himself in the eyes any longer. He stepped into the shower-cubicle and turned the hot water on, leaning against the wall. A shiver ran down his spine as his back touched the still cold tiles of the shower wall. He closed his eyes and lifted his chin, letting the hot water run over his face.

“You're the biggest idiot in the world, Reus!” he groaned. “You were self-righteous and arrogant and a coward and you almost lost the one and only person who means more to you than even football and you really fucked it up this time!”

“I agree to that. You really screwed it up.” He heard the amused and slightly mocking voice of 'the one and only person' and his eyes flew open to see Seb standing in the bathroom, leaned against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest, watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. “But, it's not too late to change it and you're anything but a coward.”

Marco just gaped at him, unable to say anything, and suddenly, there were the butterflies in his stomach again he had had so oftentimes at the beginning of their complicated relationship. Seb might be neither level-headed, nor charming most of the times, but Marco knew that he was honest, trustworthy and would never leave him alone. Seb might push his buttons far too much for his own liking, but Marco had to admit that he was right with his attempts to get the best out of him. And apart from that, he was interesting, good-looking and sexy, and – and that was the most important thing – he was _his_. Marco felt a strong wave of pride, possessiveness and desire wash over him and he bit his lip to suppress his aroused moan. He was the only one allowed to touch Seb and he would do everything that was needed to keep it that way.

Although he really wasn't sure about the touching thing right now. Seb didn't look as if he was into touching and kissing Marco at the moment, judging by his posture and the fact that he was still fully dressed while Marco stood wet and naked under the hot shower-stream.

In the club, Seb had stayed away from him, had neither touched nor kissed him and Marco had been the one to initiate the New Year's kiss. Seb had chatted with Marco's friends as if they had never loathed him, he had laughed with them and Marco had noticed the way Mario had hung at his lips when Seb had shown his incredible knowledge about football, tactics and stuff, while he incidentally had drunk Marcel under the table. _His_ boyfriend was the most incredible, astonishing and sexy man in the whole wide world and Marco could only hope that he would allow him to make it up for his own stupid and hurtful behavior.

“I'm so sorry, Seb!” he croaked out, choking on the sudden lump in his throat, glad that the water hid the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks.

“I know,” Seb only stated, pushing himself away from the sink and then, he slowly began to undress, never taking his eyes off Marco while he did so. He let his clothes fall to the ground, where they came to lie there crumpled in a small pile together with Marco's milk-stained ones.

He came closer to the shower still watching Marco without speaking and Marco was reminded of an elegant black panther creeping up to its prey. Marco's throat went dry and his blood rushed instantly into the lower regions of his body, where one special part of his body began to grow and twitch, showing his interest in being this panther's special prey very clearly, much to Marco's embarrassment.

Seb entered the shower-cubicle and his intense stare made Marco's knees buckle and his heart race. Seb braced his hands against the wall where Marco was leaning on each side of his head and looked him straight in the eyes.

“You owe me Marco,” he said in a husky voice. “You owe me for the last weeks, the last days and especially for the last _nights_. I'm a grown up man and not a child playing silly games in the kindergarten. You owe me and now, I will make sure that you'll pay your debts properly.”

Marco swallowed again, staring at Seb like a rabbit sitting before a sizzling snake. Seb was so beautiful as he stood there with his shoulder-long raven-black hair surrounding his handsome face in wet strands, the expression in his endless dark-brown eyes as hungry and so intense that it almost hurt to look at him. Their faces were only few centimeters away from each other and he could smell Seb's own special scent, so male and tempting and so very Seb and he could see the sparkles of desire in his eyes and this time, he wasn't able to hold back his needy moan of lust. Seb pursed his lips and then, smiled, smug and almost dangerously.

“That's a good start, Marco. I want you to make some noise, loud noise. You're always so damn quiet when we're together,” he said, his voice a seductive purr. He took the back of Marco's head in a firm grip, his fingers tousling the short wet hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

“First, you owe me a proper New Year's kiss!” he whispered at his lips, before he claimed Marco's mouth in such a bruising and passionate kiss, his tongue parting Marco's trembling lips right with the first contact demandingly and all Marco could do was to obey, opening his mouth under the onslaught and let Seb in.  
Marco's legs turned into jelly and he wrapped his arms around Seb's back, digging his nails into the other man's shoulder-blades to have something to hold on to, because otherwise, he would have been falling down to the ground right now as Seb kissed him as he had never kissed him before, possessing Marco's tingling mouth in a way Marco had never thought it possible. His tongue seemed to be everywhere, caressing, licking and teasing every spot it could reach, fighting a playful duel with Marco's tongue until Marco's mind was spinning, dizzy with need and lust.

He moaned and whimpered, needy little sounds that were swallowed by Seb's hungry mouth. He could feel the vibrations of Seb's answering purr against his body and when Seb finally let go of his bruised mouth, still tingling from the incredible kiss, Marco couldn't help but whimper in disappointment and press his body desperately against the slim, but strong-muscled frame of his astonishing boyfriend. Seb would never stop surprising him and he would never be boring that much Marco knew for sure.

He blinked and looked at Seb with hooded eyes and his mind fogged with lust while Seb considered him thoughtfully, caressing his over-sensitive bottom lip with his calloused thumb. “You're still too quiet. But, I know a way to change that,” he promised, hoarsely. His right hand still holding Marco's head gently tilted Marco's head to the side and he lowered his mouth to Marco's throat while he began to stroke his flank with his free hand. Marco tried to pull away as he felt Seb sucking rhythmically at his vulnerable throat.

“No, don't! Not there! Everyone will see the mark tomorrow!” he protested, but Seb growled, keeping him firmly in place.

“I hope so. You're mine and I will make sure that no one, especially you, will forget it!” he purred, licking with his tongue over the bite-mark he had left and Marco felt electric jolts of pleasure deep in his groin with every suck and every lick. His body didn't obey his mind and pressed closer, enjoying the sensations of the sucking far too much for Marco's peace of mind.

A strangled cry escaped his lips as Seb grazed his hard right nipple with his short cut nail and Seb chuckled at his throat, pleased and aroused. “Yes, like that. Make noise for me, my beautiful Marco, I wanna hear you properly.”

He nibbled his way from his oversensitive neck further down, teasing Marco's nipples with playful bites and sucks and Marco threw his head back against the wall and cried out again. He was rock-hard and aching, although Seb had made sure that he didn't touch him there, neither with his hands, nor with other parts of his body. Marco had tried to rub himself against Seb during their kiss, but Seb had moved away and pinned him against the wall. He licked and sucked and nibbled and soon, Marco found himself gasping and panting, begging Seb to end this sweet torture and satisfy his burning desire.

“Seb, please, oh God, please, I need you! I'll do everything you want, but please, oh please, I need to feel you, now!” he whimpered and pleaded again and again, quivering and trembling.

Seb chuckled again. “I already told you what I want from you. You're still able to form coherent words, so I have to boost my attempts to make you scream,” he murmured around his throbbing left nipple and let go of it after one last tender bite. Marco moaned, louder than before and Seb rewarded him with a kiss on his belly button.

Marco held his breath as Seb kissed his way down to the one spot where Marco craved so badly for his touch. “Yes, please, oh Seb, please!” he breathed, clenching his fists to keep himself from begging too much. His cock was aching with need and he knew that he would go crazy if Seb didn't touch him there, soon, very soon.

Seb smiled as if he had read his thoughts and looked up at him. “C'mon baby, let me hear your screams of pleasure. Don't hold them back, you owe me!” he demanded. His face was at the same height as Marco's manhood standing proudly in the air now, twitching happily as he felt Seb's soft lips kissing the weeping tip, briefly, but tenderly. Marco's hips jerked forward to their own will, trying to get more of that wonderful feeling. He was sure that Seb would keep on teasing him for quite some time, but, his wonderful boyfriend surprised him again, taking him deep into his clever mouth the very next second.

Marco gasped and cried out in both, shock and pleasure as the wet warmth suddenly enclosed him so nicely. His blood was pounding in his ears and for a moment he saw stars before his eyes. “Yes, baby, gimme more. You can do it better!” Seb encouraged him, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip and Marco cried out again. He curled his fingers into Seb's black hair, not knowing if he wanted to press him closer to his body or pull him away, because the wonderful sensation of what Seb was doing with his talented mouth was almost too much to bear.

Seb had always been great in giving spectacular blow-jobs and Marco loved having his boyfriend's mouth on and around his cock, but he was very aware of Seb watching him while he pleasured him and he felt incapable of staying silent which embarrassed him more than he had thought.

Seb had never watched his reaction when he had done this for him and Marco also preferred to turn the lights out when having sex, and now, it was rather bright and Seb's hungry eyes noticed every shiver and every quiver he pulled from him with his caresses. His sharp ears would hear every little sound he made and Marco couldn't suppress his cry of wanting and desperate need as Seb swallowed him as deep down his throat as he had never done before, determined to drive him crazy and make him scream with every move of his mouth.

Marco tugged at the long wet strands, but Seb didn't let go of him, holding his hips in a firm grip to steady him while he sucked, swallowed, licked and stroked his throbbing member until Marco didn't know his own name any longer.

His pulse hammered in his own ears and his body shuddered in times to Seb's rhythmical moves as the black-haired man tenderly but relentlessly pushed him towards the brink of ecstasy. Every cell in his flushed body screamed for release and then, he was there, poised at the edge of the most intense climax he had ever had. He knew that he was constantly moaning and screaming now, he heard his own cries ringing in his ears through the fog of his lust, but he didn't care any longer. If the love of his life wanted him to scream, than he would gladly obey and scream.

Seb swallowed him deep again and that was all that was needed to finally throw him over the edge and right into sweet and breathtaking oblivion. His hoarse final cry echoed in the shower as he shuddered violently through his incredible release. His vision went white with the force of it and his world exploded into a million glittering pieces as he pumped his hot semen deep down the willing throat swallowing every drop eagerly. The last coherent thought before the sensation of his orgasm overwhelmed him was that this must be truly heaven on Earth.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seb watched his beautiful lover losing himself in the throes of passion from underneath his thick black eye-lashes, his chest tightening with his love for the other man. He hadn't shown it, but the last days had almost taken all of his strength and he had felt real fear that he would lose Marco, his wonderful sweet Marco, the love of his life. Watching his pleasure and hearing his hoarse cries of ecstasy made his breath falter and his eyes wet with tears of gratitude and happiness. He was the one who made Marco scream and shiver with desire and ecstasy, only he himself and no one else.

He caressed him through his climax until Marco dropped against the wall, completely spent and exhausted. Then, he got up to his feet, taking the blond footballer in his arms and rocking him gently to give him time to recover, pressing his lips gently on his temple. Marco let out a small happy sigh and snuggled close to him. Seb felt as if his whole body was on fire with his own unfulfilled desire, but he would wait patiently until Marco was able to move more than his little finger again.

He smiled to himself, grateful for the expensive suite they were residing in, because he was sure that the shower-stream would have turned cold a long time ago in any other chamber, judging by the time they had spent in the shower by now.

He gently pushed Marco away from him to wash him and Marco looked up and smiled shyly and satisfied at him.

“Was I loud enough?” he asked, sheepishly, blushing with his embarrassment and Seb kissed him tenderly on his still swollen lips.

“Oh, yes, you were, baby. But, I hope that you will make more sweet noise for me in our bedroom, soon.” he chuckled and Marco sighed again and pulled a face. “It could take a while until I'll get it up again,” he mumbled and Seb stroked his cheek. “Don't worry, babe. I'm a very patient man as you should know by now, don't you?”

“Yes, I know and I'm lucky that you are.” Marco swallowed and reached out to stroke Seb's stubbly cheek. “I'm so sorry, Seb, so sorry.” His voice was strangled and raw with his emotions and a strong wave of tenderness washed over Seb.

“I know, baby. It's okay, we will make it better in the future, don't be sorry any longer,” he assured him softly and his heart skipped a beat as Marco's smile deepened.

“I love you Seb, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you. More than anything else in the world – even more than football,” Marco confessed for the first time, his voice husky and trembling, but he looked Seb straight in the eyes and his words were firm, honest and sincere.

“I love you too, Marco. More than I ever loved someone,” Seb answered, his voice as sincere as Marco's had been. He kissed him again, deeply and tenderly, their tongues dancing the same old dance every couple danced when kissing and telling each other without words how much they loved and cared.

When they finally parted, Seb took the soap and began to wash his boyfriend, taking his time while he gently rubbed the fragrant foam onto every spot of Marco's pale smooth skin, painting the ornate tattoos with the white foam until Marco's blue eyes darkened with new arousal.

“Hm, it seems that you don't need that much time to recover...” Seb gladly purred in his ear and Marco moaned and chuckled at the same time.

“Maybe that's so because of the rather long time that has passed since our last – encounter,” he panted as Seb stroked his six-pack while he massaged the soap into his skin.

Seb playfully bit in his earlobe. “You could have had this much earlier you stubborn silly one, you know that?” he said, his soft and tender voice taking the sharpness from his words. He began to wash Marco's hair with gentle fingers, massaging the shampoo in his scalp and Marco purred like a cat and pressed into the touch. “Yes, I know, don't remind me of my incredible stupidity, please!” he groaned and purred at the same time.

Seb chuckled and kissed him again, before letting the hot stream of water wash away the soap, shampoo and the rest of the milk. He made short work of washing himself while Marco leaned against the wall with closed eyes and a happy smile on his handsome face, eager to move this to the bedroom. He needed to feel Marco, to take him and bury himself deep into his lover and he needed to do it now.

He turned the water off and reached out for the towels hanging over the heater to warm them. Marco obeyed without objection as Seb dried him with the towel, moving and turning as Seb ordered him to, looking at him with longing and adoration in his wonderful blue eyes. Seb rubbed his hair and his body with his own towel and then lifted Marco up who let out a surprised gasp. Seb shut him up with another kiss as he carried him into the bedroom, laying him down onto the mattress, carefully.

Marco pulled him down and wrapped his arms around him. “I need you,” he whispered at Seb's lips. “I need to feel you deep inside me, Seb, please...”

Seb silenced him with his hungry mouth, claiming Marco as his own once more. “Hush, you don't need to beg,” he soothed him. “I need to feel you, too, baby!”

He felt for the drawer of the bedside table and pulled it open to take the small bottle with the needed liquid out of it. Marco eagerly spread his legs as he felt Seb's slippery finger circling the puckered entrance to his secret core, stroking the sensitive skin of his perineum before he finally slipped into the tight heat with one finger, pulling breathless moans and gasps from his beloved blonde with that.

Marco lay underneath him, willingly and aroused, warm and fragrant and Seb was overwhelmed by his strong desire and love for the other male.

“I love you! I want you so much!” he ground out, burying his face in the crook of Marco's neck.

“Want you, too! Love you so!” Marco whispered, his hands roaming feverishly over Seb's back and tousling his soft black hair.

Seb moaned with need, adding a second finger to loosen his boyfriend up. He didn't meet any resistance, Marco was relaxed and more than happy to take him deep in his body. Seb stroked the sensitive nub and Marco arched his back and cried out, loudly.

“Oh, yes, baby, give it to me. I want to hear you again!” Seb demanded hoarsely, enjoying the audible proof of Marco's new arousal and desire more than he had enjoyed anything else before.

Marco moved his hips and didn't hold back the sounds and little noises any longer, obviously happy to give Seb what he needed right now. Seb had turned the lights on before he had joined Marco in the shower and it was rather bright. Marco hadn't said anything against it until now, although he had never liked it to have bright light in their bedroom when they made love.

But, Seb let him see all of his wanting and love showing in his dark-brown eyes so clearly and this time, Marco didn't try to hide his own love and longing, quite the opposite, he looked at Seb with so much devotion and longing that Seb had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down a little bit. Soon, he could add a third finger and Marco arched into his touch, his already rock-hard length brushing against Seb's as he pressed close. Seb kissed him, their tongues playing with each other again, their lips stroking, caressing and nibbling and their tongues licking and teasing until Seb felt dazed and dizzy with lust.

He pulled his fingers out, not able to wait any longer. He lined himself up with shaky hands and covered Marco with his body. Marco wrapped his arms around his neck, murmuring breathless words of longing against his tingling lips as Seb slowly, very slowly pushed in, stilling from time to time to give Marco enough time to adjust to the feeling of being stretched and filled, although everything inside him screamed to sheathe himself into the wonderful tight heat with one deep thrust.

He didn't know from where he took his strength to hold himself back, but somehow he did and was rewarded by the lust and arousal he could see in his lover's blue eyes dilated and dark with his own desire. He pushed the last few inches in and then, he was buried to the hilt in the trembling body lying trapped underneath him. Marco wrapped his legs around Seb's slim waist and moaned loudly.

“Yes, as deep as you can! Take all of me!” Their bodies were slippery with the sweat of their desire and Marco's face was flushed with his deep feelings. Seb began to move in an almost torturing slow rhythm, taking his time to dwell in the wonderful sensation of being so close to the love of his life, but Marco had other plans, digging his heels into Seb's backside and urging him with impatient snaps of his hips to make him move faster.

“I love you, I love you, I want you so!” Marco whispered again and again at his lips and Seb knew that he had lost the battle. His hips moved hard and fast in a punishing rhythm almost against his own will now and he knew that he wouldn't last long. His body shook with his desperate attempts to hold back and he snaked his hand between their sweat-slick bellies to stroke Marco's twitching cock leaking with the pre-come Seb milked from him with every brush against his sweet spot in time to his thrusts.

Marco screamed, throwing his head back and exposing his vulnerable throat and Seb couldn't resist and bit down, sucking forcefully at the mark he had left there only half an hour ago. Marco's nails scratched over his back, leaving small red marks there, encouraging him to move even faster and harder and Marco's breathless cries were the sweetest music Seb had ever listened to.

“Seb, oh God, please, please, Seb, please, I need you, take me, fill me, please, Seb, oh God, oh God...!!”

Marco's whole body jerked and arched as he hit his peak and Seb unconsciously tightened his grip around the pulsing member shooting its load into his sweaty fingers in hot and fast jets. Seb muffled his own husky cries and moans of ecstasy at Marco's throat as he eventually let go of his iron self-control, following Marco on the height of absolute ecstasy, filling him with his release and marking him as his that way.

“Love you, baby, I love you so,” he gasped out, shuddering helplessly through his breathtaking climax, savoring his pleasure to the fullest. He hadn't lost Marco, Marco still loved him, everything would be all right. Marco clung to him until the spasms of his own climax slowly faded to the soft waves of the wonderful afterglow and Seb relaxed gratefully, dropping down on his boyfriend, sated and spent trying not to crush him as he did so. He made a small attempt to move to the side, but Marco tightened his embrace, not willing to let go of him.

“No, stay with me,” he croaked out and Seb pulled him close and placed chaste and tender kisses all over his face.

“Hush, I won't go anywhere, baby. I love you,” he murmured in between his kisses and Marco opened his eyes and smiled at him, a happy and deeply satisfied smile.

Seb swallowed. “You're so beautiful, so so beautiful,” he whispered with rapt devotion and Marco's smile deepened. He loosened his tight grip around Seb's neck and stroked his face with such tenderness that Seb felt another lump in his throat

“Not as beautiful as you are,” he said softly. “You're the most beautiful, awesome, incredible, wonderful and sexy boyfriend in the world and you're my boyfriend – that's the best thing about it.”

Seb smirked tenderly. “I need to buy you some glasses, I guess. And maybe take you to a doctor so he can check the healthiness of your mind,” he snorted, his usual self shining through his uncommon emotional state.

“No, you don't need to. I finally found my common sense again, with a little bit of your help. I still can't believe that you invited Marcel and Robin to make me happy and I know by now what a big fool I've been. I will never ever treat you this way again, I promise you that. I love you and I need you more than anything else and in the future I will fight for our love and always be proud of you, no matter what. I will never push you away or be ashamed of you again. Plus, I don't want you to change for me. I love you just the way you are. I don't care what others may think or not. I know that you love me and that you will never ever betray me. And I'm sure that my friends also know by now that you're perfect for me and that there is no reason why they should dislike you. I love you and nothing will ever change that,” Marco said, sincerely and with great honesty.

Seb bent down to kiss him. “Wow, what a wonderful declaration of love,” he whispered at his lips. “I love you, Marco and I promise you that I'll try to change my behavior, at least when it comes to your friends and family. I might fail sometimes, but I will try, that much I can promise you. And you will never have to fear that I will betray you. I give a damn about your fame or wealth. I love you, Marco, the wonderful young man you actually are and nothing else matters to me. I will always love you.” He kissed him again and Marco relaxed and allowed him to pull out of him.

Seb stood up and went to the bathroom to pick up a cloth to clean both of them up. Marco's eyelids started to drop and Seb simply tossed the cloth down on the floor and crawled back into the bed, snuggling close his beloved Marco.

Marco yawned heartily and cuddled up close to his side, nuzzling his neck with his mouth. “What a wonderful way to start the new year,” he murmured sleepily and Seb chuckled quietly. “Oh yes, you're absolutely right. That was the perfect start for our new year. Now, go to sleep,” he ordered tenderly and Marco obeyed again without any objection, falling asleep instantly with a happy smile curling his lips up at Seb's throat.

Seb closed his eyes and listened to Marco's silent breathing, feeling his heartbeat close to his own. Seb smiled, drifting into the slumber of exhaustion and deep satisfaction while he pressed the love of his life close to his sated body.

They had had a rocky start and their relationship would always stay that way and certainly never get boring, but as long as they talked to each other and were always honest with one another no one would be able to tear them apart, Seb knew that for sure.

Marco was his other half, the one who made him feel whole and happy and now he knew that Marco felt the same way about him. They loved each other and they were like the two sides of one coin, two hearts beating as one in perfect unison.

As long as Marco loved him, everything would be fine.

 

_The End (For Now...)_


End file.
